Whatever you do, Don't!
by piratequeen24
Summary: "Deep in Denial-ville, trying to fight the way I feel" Lily attempts to cope with the things that change as time goes on...
1. Chapter 1

WHATEVER YOU DO! DON'T! Lyrics- Shania twain and Robert Lange

I walked to transfiguration with my best friend Riley. She was trying desperately to get me to admit I had feelings for James Potter. Obviously I was not going to give her the pleasure of a response. Well it was more that I really didn't want to lie, so not saying anything was much better.

_Deep in Denialville_

_Tryin' a' fight the way I feel_

"Lily, listen to me. I don't want you to think I want you to like him. I want you happy. I know you like him. Stop." Riley held up a hand at the look on my face, "Maybe, just maybe you don't know it, but I think you do."

All I could do was sigh in exasperation and continue to walk to class. That's when James Potter and Sirius Black rounded the corner coming at us. Sirius was James' best friend. I was determined to pointedly ignore the pair, but I could tell that my cheeks warmed slightly just from his presence.

_I got jello when you smile_

_I start blushin' – my head rushin'_

"What is that?" Riley whispered to me, "Lily Evans doesn't blush."

"Well, maybe... maybe something has changed." I whispered back quietly.

Riley became rather smug upon hearing that and dropped the subject. James and Sirius got to the classroom door before we did and being who they were, naturally they paused to hold open the door for us.

"Girls." James nodded to us as we walked by. Sirius smiled at us also. I could've sworn I felt James' fingertips lightly brush the small of my back as I walked by. It made my whole body quake.

_if you stand to close to me_

_I might melt down from the heat_

I took my seat on the left; Riley was on my left. Sirius, Remus and James sat in the back of class a few rows over. While we took notes during class I noticed James glance my way, more than once.

_if ya' look my way one more time_

_I'm gonna go out of my mind_

Riley leaned over, "Hey Lils,"

"What?" I asked, cautious.

"James has liked you for a long time."

"Your point?"

"Make your move."

"No."

"But Lily, what if he makes his?"

I looked over in James' direction for a brief second. Sirius noticed and winked at me from behind the silky curtain that was his hair.

_whatever you do…_

Sirius whispered something to James, which caused him to grin. I was pretty sure nothing good was going to come from a look like that. I turned back to my notes, purposely trying to ignore the boys. I felt something in my lap, puzzled I looked down. There was a small square of folded paper, obviously levitated right into my lap. I tried my hardest to look annoyed as I opened it, though I was curious.

**Hey Lily**

I looked over to James, but he was staring at his parchment, I sighed.

_Potter_

When I was just about to fold it back up, words appeared on the note.

**You could call me James you know**

I stared at the paper, dumfounded. I looked again over to James; he was looking at me now, grinning.

_What the heck?_

**You like it? I find it's a very handy spell to have.**

_What I'd like is to get back to taking notes._

**Why bother? You're going to ace N.E.W.T.'s.**

_Ha, no I'm not. But I'm pretty sure this stuff will be on them_

**Then why are you still writing to me?**

_Don't even think about it!_

_Don't go and get me started!_

_Well, this lecture is kinda boring._

**Really now? I'm beyond surprised to hear you admitting that**

_You shouldn't be._

**Why? Last year you told me you like McGonagall's lectures.**

_Really? When?_

**One time when you insulted me.**

_Right. Forgot about that… sorry I guess._

**Don't be, you weren't then.**

_What if I am now?_

**Are you?**

_James Potter you are making me crazy._

I stopped writing and looked up at him; his eyes were sparkling as they met mine. He was a looker, no way I could deny that. The bell rang, successfully breaking our line of sight. I gathered up my stuff and got out of that classroom before James could do anything about it. Riley was hot on my heels.

"So, what did the note say? Hmm?" Riley questioned happily.

I handed her the note I had wadded up as I ran out of class. She snatched it from me and began to read. She cracked a grin at the end.

"You're not going to like to hear me say this, but I might as well tell you. I was thinking, and I think Lily Potter is a really cute name."

"AHHHH!" I yelled. That's not what I wanted to hear. I snatched the note back from her and began to walk to the cafeteria. I looked over my shoulder to where Riley still stood. "You are so not earning any bonus points with me."

"But you are with me." I heard James' voice say as I walked right into his chest.

_You stop me in my tracks_

_my heart pumping to the max_

"You should be watching where you walk." James smiled down at me. I attempted a glare as I reluctantly pulled out of his arms, but not before I inhaled as much of his scent as I could. He was purely James Potter. It was hard to notice that he was muscled, not to buff, I don't like that, but he was defiantly toned.

"Yeah, she definitely should." Riley put in, grinning at me.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk. Who walked into a wall today?" I glared over at her. Riley scowled back.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'll save you a seat Lily." Riley said walking into the dining hall, leaving me and James alone. Well, as alone as you can get in Hogwarts.

"James, you definitely saw me coming, you could've moved for me." I said, attempting to be annoyed.

"I thought you knew I was there, but even so I don't mind running into you."

"Let's not forget it was I who did the running into." I said.

"Indeed," Was all James said as he looked down at me.

_I'm such a sucker for your eyes_

_They permanently paralyze_

I quickly stepped around him and yanked open the hall door as I walked inside. I got away from him just in time to hear him chuckle to himself.

_Whatever you do…_

_Don't even think about it_

_Don't go and get me started_

Noticing Riley, I walked over to the seat she'd saved for me.

"So, was that any fun?" Riley asked me sweetly,

"Your definition of fun? No." I smiled and filled my plate with food.

Sirius walked over and slipped himself between Riley and me on the bench.

"How are my two favorite girls?" he asked with a charming grin.

"What about your fifty other favorite girls? Marie? Francesca? Hmm?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Forgive me if I have ever been untrue," Sirius began dramatically, "but I promise it's has always only been you two!"

Riley and I laughed at him, and I went back to eating as he and Riley began to talk. I felt a hand brush my shoulder, down my arm, and onto me knee as James slid into the seat on the other side or Sirius.

"James." I said warningly, but all he did was raise an eyebrow in my direction and pretend he didn't know what I walk talking about.

_Don't you dare drive me crazy!_

_Don't do that to me baby!_

It was not escaping my notice that James had yet to move his hand from my knee. I tried to move it myself, but he wouldn't budge, so I gave up with a sigh. That is, until he started to trace circles on my thigh.

_Whatever you do, don't do that to me_

"James." I threatened again. As he continued talking to Remus across the table his hand slid a little higher on my thigh. He couldn't imagine how that was making me feel. A shiver raked my spine.

_You've got my heart under attack_

_You give me shivers down my back_

James shot me a very sly sexy grin before standing up to leave with Sirius.

"Good-bye ladies." James said looking at me with a smile that made my stomach uneasy.

I turned to Riley as they walked away but she was already looking at me,

"James can tell you've changed when it comes to him. He's playing it now." She said.

"But Riley, I just don't know." I whined, turning back just in time to see James walk out of the hall.

_D'ya have to walk the way you do?_

_I get weak just watchin' you._

The next class we had was History of Magic. Riley and I sat in the back of that class so we could whisper to each other. Riley's reason was more so she could lean her chair back against the wall. Actually, that's a funny story…

**Flashback**

Riley tilts chair back against the wall. The wall is further away than she thought it was. Chair slips back and Riley goes down with it. She hits her head against wall. I crack up.

**End of Flashback**

I bet Riley still has that bump.

_Whatever you do_

Next, we had our free period. I headed off to the library while Riley and Dani head off to the dorm to take a nap. They used to lie and tell me they were going to 'study', but I caught them sleeping too many times for that lie to last long.

I got the feeling that I was being watched and glance up from my book. James had just walked into the library, and though he was not looking at me now, I could tell he had been.

_Don't even think about it_

He looked over at me again and smiled. I blushed slightly, but watched as he snatched a random book off the shelf and walked over to my table.

_Don't go and get me started!_

For what felt like forever James just ignored me, reading the book he had placed on the table in front of himself. I felt a foot brush up against my calf, and a shiver run up my leg as I looked up at him. The intensity of his eyes was hypnotizing, as soon as he blinked I returned my gaze to my book. That was weird, and not how I was supposed to handling my attraction to this guy. I've got to get a hold of myself…

_Don't you dare drive me crazy_

I closed my book and slipped it into my bag. With as much grace and speed as I could muster I swept out of the library, hopefully leaving James in the dust.

I couldn't do this. I like James too much, and he just kept pushing my buttons. How can he tell that I've changed? Is it that obvious that I've changed my opinion? I had barely made it into the hallway when I felt my arm tugged back,

"James…" I sighed,

"No, Lily, look at me," he said when he noticed that my eyes were looking anywhere than his hypnotizing hazel eyes. I looked. "Lily, I can tell you've changed. I know you don't hate me. Please, just give me a chance, Lily. I'm not going to break you're heart. Trust me."

I felt the words flow through my body. I closed my eyes, remembering a childhood where I was abused, where there was no trust, no love. Where there was only friendship and it was the only thing that mattered, because I couldn't trust anyone else…

"James," I whispered, "I've been broken."

James looked at me with sad, searching eyes,

"Lily, I want to help you. I want to heal you." He whispered, leaning in for a kiss. I let him touch his lips lightly to mine.

_Don't do that to me baby_

James leaned back, looking into my eyes again,

"Lily, I love you."

"James," I blinked back tears, "if you want to love me, love me now."

He knew immediately what I meant. I wanted to heal, I wanted to forget. He swept me up into a passionate kiss, gaining entrance to my mouth as he went. After a long moment he pulled away and grabbed my hand and walked me up and down a hall three times; I looked at him in confusion. He smiled knowingly back down at me before grabbing me around the waist and carrying me into a room I knew it hadn't always been there. He threw me on to a big soft bed in the middle of a candle lit room,

"James?" I muttered confused and he landed onto of my on the bed, lifting my shirt over my head.

"Questions later, Lily, loving now." He murmured sweetly into my neck as he took my shirt off and unhooked my bra. As soon as it was gone, his mouth was covering my breast. I gasped at the heady sensation. He worked his wonders there as I squirmed, overwhelmed by the feeling and craving skin on skin. He seemed to know what I wanted as soon as it crossed my mind because in a matter of seconds all our clothes were gone.

"Lily." He whispered heatedly as he looked down at my body. Before I could become self conscious he covered my face in kisses and then lingered on my mouth. "I love you."

"Oh James, I love you too."

And then he took me to places I'd never been before.

_Don't do that- don't do that_


	2. AN

**A/N:**

Haha, whops. I meant to put this in the last chapter.. but I fogot. :

Thanks a bunch to WickedFaith for editing the story for me and listening to my ideas while I planned it all out. I really appreciate it.

And I hope you all review for me.. I like to know what you think is good and bad.

Also.. any good song-fic ideas.. let me know. i love writing them! ;

xoxo

_piratequeen24_


End file.
